TiMER (100 AU)
by bowties-scarves-and-plaid
Summary: In the future, people have the option to get a timer implanted in their wrist. The timer counts down to the exact day when you will meet your soulmate. Once you first meet your soulmate's eyes both of your timers will beep and you will know that you have found the One. This story follows two sisters Clarke and Raven on their quest to find true love.
1. The Blank Timer

Clarke shut off her alarm clock and glanced at her arm habitually checking the timer on her inner wrist. The little device that was supposed to count down to the exact day when she would first make eye contact with her soul mate.

The only problem was: Clarke's timer was blank. Meaning that her soul mate had not gotten a timer yet. So Clarke was forced to live each day in uncertainty, wondering when her soul mate would choose to get a timer, if he ever chose to get one. Clarke wasn't sure if she could live with this uncertainty much longer. It was slowly eating away at her.

A generation ago no one had timers. They had to deal with the messiness of dating and breaking up and dating again. Divorces and cheating and heartbreak were all incredibly

common. No one ever really know if the person they were in love with was the One. Her mother had told her stories about how she had fell in love several times before she had met Clarke's father.

The whole notion of falling in love with someone that may or may not be the One seemed ridiculous to Clarke. She only dated people without timers and she made sure to convince them to get a timer before things got too serious. So far she had only faced disappointment after disappointment. At least disappointment was better than heartbreak right?

With another sigh Clarke rolled out of bed and put on a pot of coffee. She peeked into her step sister's room, not at all surprised to find it empty. With a slightly cynical laugh she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Raven's number.

After several rings Raven finally answered the phone, sound groggy as she whispered,

"Hello?"

"Well good morning sunshine."

"Jesus Clarke, what time is it?"

"It's almost 7. Do I want to know where you slept last night? Or why you are whispering?" Clarke heard rustling on the other end before Raven finally answered,

"You know why sis. So today's the big day with right?"

"Yep, I'm really nervous Rav. I mean Wells has been a friend for so long and when it turned into more I was excited. But what if he's not the one? What do I do then?"

"Hey relax, do you think Wells could be the one?"

"I...I don't know." Clarke faltered, she had no idea what love was or if what she felt for Wells was love. That's why she needed him to get a timer.

"Well at least you will know after this morning right?"

"Right. Thanks Raven. Now find your underwear and get to work." Clarke smiled when she heard Raven scoff. She knew her sister well enough to know what the rustling on the other end meant.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." Wells said as he jogged over to her.

"You're like a minute late." Clarke said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you know that I always like to be early. So on time is late for me, and a minute late is cause for an apology." Wells said with a smile. He leaned in slightly awkwardly, looking like he was going for a hug, but at the last second changed his mind and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He leaned back and stuck his hands into his pockets. Clarke hated the tension in the air. This was the worst part. In a little while she and Wells would either have to break up or spend the rest of their lives together. There were both painfully aware that what was about to happen would change their lives forever.

"You ready?" Clarke asked

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Clarke grimaced at the resignation in his voice, knowing very well that he was only doing this for her. Wells had never gotten a timer because of his parents. They had met the old fashioned way and had been very much in love. Theirs was one of those love stories that was usually put in books and movies. Filled with longing, love, and just enough drama to make it interesting. Wells' parents had defied the odds and ended up together. They got married and had Wells and had loved each other until the day that Wells' mother had died. Wells' father had never moved on. He refused to get a timer saying that it would just be blank because his one and only true love was gone.

Wells had worked his entire life to make his father proud of him. He had gotten it into his head that if he stayed timer free and met someone the old fashioned way like his parents he would finally achieve that life goal.

Clarke on the other hand, knew that Wells' plan was a foolhardy one. His father was emotionally distant. He would never notice, let alone appreciate Wells' attempt to honor his parents. That was the only reason she could live with herself after convincing Wells to get a timer.

She knew she was being incredibly selfish, but she just had to know. She could never commit fully to Wells until she did. What if they decided to forget the timers and start a life together.

What would happen if a few years in the future her timer activated. What would happen when she met this soul mate? The life that she had with Wells would be torn apart. Clarke couldn't do that. It was better to find out now. Before she got hurt. Before Wells got hurt.

Taking Wells' hand, Clarke took a deep breath and started walking inside. The receptionist greeted her by name and with a friendly yet condescending smile. She had witnessed all of Clarke's failed attempts at finding the One. The receptionist led them into a room where they were met by a man certified to implant the timers. The man introduced himself and launched into a spiel that Clarke had almost memorized.

"So there is a fee for implantation and then there is another fee per month until you have found your soulmate. There are no refunds if you are not satisfied with the results."

"Uh...why wouldn't I be satisfied with the results?" Wells interrupted nervously.

"True love comes in different forms. It's not always love at first sight. Sometimes feelings develop over a period of time. Or sometimes it is a situation of enemies turned lovers." The man said as he turned to reach for something behind him.

"They have pamphlets" Clarke whispered in Wells' ear. Wells snickered as the man turned back and handed him a pamphlet.

"You can read all about the different types of love in this pamphlet."

"Thank you." Wells politely took it. "Is this going to hurt?"

"You feel a sharp pinch and it will be sore for a short period after, but it goes away quickly."

"Okay." Wells looked nervous. Clarke took his hand and smiled at him,

"It's okay, I don't even remember the pain."

"Clarke you had yours put in ten years ago." Wells reminded her, not that she needed the reminder of how long she had been searching for the One. Noticing her expression Wells squeezed her hand. "Hey it's okay. Even if I'm not your One you will still find him. I promise you that he is out there. And if I am your One then your search is over."

"Here we go." The man said as he positioned a plastic looking gun contraption over Wells' wrist. Clarke and Wells both took a breath as the man squeezed the trigger.

"Ah Damn!" Wells swore as he rubbed his wrist. Then he and Clarke both looked anxiously at it, waiting for it to kick in. After a few seconds, numbers started filling the rectangle implant.

 **547D 13H 23M 38S**

"547 days, 13 hours and 23 minutes." Wells said breathlessly.

"A year and a half." Clarke said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. In her gut she had known that Wells wasn't the one, but she hadn't been able to admit it until she saw his timer. Still, she had hoped...she always hoped.

"That's great timing. I'll be finished with school and having a wife and a family will make running for office easier. Everyone loves a good family man." Wells was so caught up in his excitement that he didn't pick up on the slight tremor in Clarke's voice. Not that Clarke could blame him, he was getting everything she wished she could have. And following in his father's footsteps and running for office had always been a dream for Wells.

"I'm really happy for you Wells." She said, this time he looked up at her.

"Oh Clarke, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

"No don't worry about this. We knew this was a possibility. I really am happy for you."

"We'll find your timer evading soulmate Clarke. I know we will."

"Thank you. I'm actually just going to go. I'm going to be late for an appointment." Clarke lied as she rushed out of the room. She ignored the receptionist questions, keeping up her pace until she was out the door. As soon as her feet hit the pavement she broke into a run. Forcing the tears down she focused on her feet pounding against the ground. Tears would solve nothing. She had to remain positive. She would find her One, even if she had to personally drag every timerless available man to get a timer.


	2. 26 Years

**5,109D 10H 56M 03S**

Raven studied her timer. Last night at midnight she hit the 14-year mark. In 14 painfully long years, she would get to meet her soulmate. Having already waited 12 she was not even halfway to meeting him. By the time she met him she would be 40. She didn't know how she was going to make it until then. Meaningless sex with men whose timers were counting down provided an adequate distraction for now. It helped a little bit to stave off the depression of the long wait for true love.

Still, as messed up as her timer was, she thought maybe Clarke had it worse. Clarke's timer might stay blank forever. Some people might be able to ignore their blank timer and find a way to live out their lives, but at her core Clarke was a hopeless romantic. She wanted true love and would never be able to fully give her heart to a guy if she didn't know if he was her One or not. It sucked that her happy ending was 14 years away, but at least Raven knew it was going to happen. Clarke didn't have that kind of certainty in her life.

Raven used her lunch break to visit the apartment she and Clarke shared. She hadn't heard anything from Clarke and she was assuming no news was bad news. She found her little sister curled up in her bed in the dark. Leaving the lights off, Raven slipped into the bed and pulled Clarke into her embrace. Clarke wasn't crying, but based on her shuddering breaths, she was trying hard not to. They stayed like for a while until Clarke finally pulled back.

"A year and a half," Clarke said breaking the silence.

"Bastard," Raven said without malice, coaxing a small smile from Clarke.

"The timing fits perfectly into his life plan"

"Eh, I never liked him anyways." Raven joked, knowing very well that Wells had been both of their friends for most of their lives and this wasn't going to change that.

"Me either," Clarke said miserably.

"Hey cheer up kid. We'll find your man. Trust me, every man I find without a timer I go up and seduce him. Then when he is wrapped around my gorgeous finger I pretend to notice that he doesn't have a timer. And I very dramatically pull back and announce that I'm not interested in guys without timers. When they ask me why not I launch into a speech about how there is probably some poor girl out there with a blank timer just waiting for it to start counting down and it's just not fair to her."

"How very charitable of you," Clarke said. Raven smiled at the sarcasm in her voice, knowing it meant that she was feeling better. That was what she loved about Clarke, she never let anything knock her down for long.

"You know what you need? You need to get crazy drunk and have crazy hot sex with a random stranger."

"And how exactly will that help me find my One?"

"Oh, it won't, but you desperately need to unwind and get laid. Put off your quest for the One for one night and just live life in the moment for a change." Raven knew she was being a bit crass and blunt, but Clarke never minded.

"That might work for you sis, but I don't think a one-night stand is what I need." Clarke laughed.

"Fine. But at least go bungee jumping or something. You can't put your life on hold searching for Mr. Right."

"Like you have?"

"My life is not on hold," Raven said, knowing where Clarke was insinuating. They had conversations similar to this frequently.

"Raven you are the most intelligent person I know. Yet you dropped out of school to work at a nursing home during the day and a bar at night."

"I am enjoying not taking life too seriously," Raven said with a smile even though it was only half true. She was putting her life on hold. She just didn't see the point in getting a real career and starting a life when she wasn't going to really to start living life to the fullest until she was 40. She couldn't stand getting a real job with a bunch of coworkers who had already zeroed out and had spouses and kids. No, she was okay with her life right now. None of the oldies at the nursing home had timers and the bar was a great way to meet guys who were desperate to sleep with as many girls as possible before they zeroed out.

"Raven, I'm not like you. I need my life to have a plan, and for my life to have a complete plan I need to know when I am going to meet my One."

"I know Cee, and I am not sure about a lot of things in my life, but I am sure that you will find your soulmate. You are a beautiful, incredible girl and somewhere out there is a handsome, incredible man who is about to get his timer very soon." Raven tried to assure her. Clarke rested her head on Raven's shoulder.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Raven ran her hand through Clarke's hair. "You'll see. All of this worrying will be for nothing. Hell, you'll probably even meet your One before I meet mine." Raven flinched inwardly at her moment of self-pity. She was supposed to be cheering Clarke up, not complaining about her own issues.

"Hey, Rav you are going to find him. And I know that it will be all the more special because of how long you have both waited. You will make up for lost time and spend the rest of your lives together in utter bliss."

"I have to admit when you spin it that way it doesn't sound half bad," Raven said with a laugh, marveling at how Clarke managed to make her feel better when she herself was feeling so crappy. "Now come on, this pity party is over. We are both too young and hot to be spending our days pinning."

"You're right. I'm done feeling sorry for myself. And besides, we have a celebration tonight."

"That's right." Raven had almost forgotten "It's not every day your little brother is old enough to get a timer."

"We'd better get ready. You know how mom gets about these things."

"If you're on time, you're late," Raven said with a laugh. She smacked Clarke's butt as she got up. "I'm not the one who spent half the day in bed. I am totally Abby presentable." Raven said gesturing to her work clothes that she was still in. They were a little wrinkled from laying in the bed, but Raven didn't really care. Clarke rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Give me five minutes," Clarke called over her shoulder. Raven flopped back on the bed with a big smile. Clarke was in a considerably better mood now and Raven counted that a job well done.


End file.
